Irresistible and Immovable
by LiLy-saLvatore-cuLLen
Summary: The irresistible force met the immovable object. James and Lily meet during their first year on the Hogwarts Express, and there is definitely something between them. But they didn't know that it would blow up with such might. Seventh year rolls around and they are paired together as Head Students. Will they admit their feelings for each other or continue as if there is nothing?


**Prologue: **

"The irresistible force met the immovable object."

"James, make sure you wash behind your ears every night!" Dorea Potter called out as her son dragged his trunk towards the steaming scarlet engine that would finally be bringing him to the place he had dreamed about since being old enough to understand English: Hogwarts.

"Yeah, yeah, Mum!"

"And wash your socks and underpants!"

"MUM!"

"Dorea, don't embarrass the boy on his first _day._"

"Charlus, I just…" and she began to cry. "Our little James. He's all grown up and going to school and he'll save the world and the girls won't be able to keep their hands off him…"

"Dor. Please. Now you're embarrassing _me._" Charlus chuckled as he hugged his wife. Both the older Potters were getting along in their age; James had come to them at a very late age. He was their pride and joy; the spitting image of Charlus, but with his mother's, Dorea's, hazel eyes, as was usually the Potter custom.

James turned around one more time and waved to his parents. He was excited, but he was nervous. What if no one liked him?

_Nonsense. What's not to like about me?_

As James was pondering this, he overheard a very different conversation as he passed a rather regal looking family.

"Sirius Orion, I don't want you consorting with any of _them._"

"Yes, Mother."

"Owl us as soon as you are settled in the Slytherin dorms. Find your cousins, Bellatrix and Narcissa. They'll make sure you're unpacked."

"Yes, Mother."

"And do behave yourself. You have the family name to uphold."

"Yes, Mother."

James scowled. Who was this _"them"_ they were talking about not consorting with? Who were these people? He looked back at his parents, who, he had noticed, had also been looking at this family. Dorea shook her head in disgust and muttered something to Charlus who nodded his head in agreement. They looked back at James and smiled. Dorea waved once more.

James grinned back and waved.

As he turned to continue his trek to the engine, he bumped right into the boy whose parents had been charging him.

"Sorry," muttered the other boy. He had longer black hair, steely grey eyes, and a very defined jaw.

"'Sokay." James muttered back.

The two boys uncomfortably followed one another onto the train. It seemed all the compartments were taken, except for one in the back of the train where they found a scraggly looking, scarred, brown haired boy sleeping.

James and the boy looked at each other, and shrugged simultaneously, entering the compartment.

As soon as the door slid open, the brown haired boy shot up and stared at the two boys.

"Um… you might not want to… um, share this compartment with me, you see…"

"Nonsense, chap! Of course we'll share. If it's all right with you?" James queried.

The boy looked shocked. "Of… of course."

James stuck out his hand. "James Potter."

The brown haired boy offered his hand and shook James'. "Remus. Remus Lupin."

James figured he should introduce himself to the other boy as well. When he turned to offer his hand to him, the other boy was looking incredulously at him.

"You're… you're a Potter."

"I believe I said something along those lines, yes."

"Dorea is your mother?"

"Yes…?"

"She was a Black. I'm a Black. Sirius." He offered his hand.

"Sirius Black? So… that would… kind of… never mind. James." They grinned at each other.

_Possibly the start of a wonderful friendship_ James thought.

* * *

"We just walked through a solid brick wall, Roseanne."

"Yes we did, John."

"_A bloody solid brick wall._"

John Evans did not understand how his wife was so calm about walking through a wall. He supposed she had taken the new development in their family much easier than he had. He was still trying to get over the owl flying in through their window to deliver what seemed to be a school letter.

"Lily, now, don't worry. Just be yourself. Everyone will love you." Roseanne hugged her daughter.

"But, I'm not like them, Mummy. All of these kids… Sev said…"

"Never mind what Sev said. Where is he?"

"Probably already on the train. I'll find him."

Roseanne smiled at her red-haired, green eyed and vibrant tempered daughter.

"Oh Lily. Your father and I are so proud." She hugged Lily.

John, meanwhile, was trying to look like he knew exactly what was going on which made him look like he had absolutely no clue what was happening.

"John, come hug your daughter."

He seemed to snap out of it.

"Lily-bean, you'll be great. Send letters, yeah?"

"Of course, Daddy. I love you both. I'll write as soon as I can. Leave the window open a little, and Daddy… don't scream when you see the owl."

"I'll try not to."

"Say 'bye' to Tuney for me, won't you?"

"Of course, sweetheart. She'll get over it in no time. You'll see."

Lily smiled and hugged both of her parents one more time.

"We love you, Lily. Have a good time. Behave yourself, and study hard. You'll be the best witch they've ever seen. You'll change the world."

Lily waved and began to pull her trunk to the train.

_This is it. My life is about to change._

All the compartments were full. She couldn't find Sev anywhere. Towards the back of the train, she had begun to lose hope of ever finding a place to sit.

Suddenly, right in front of her, a door slid open and out sprung a boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes. He was laughing and was about to dart back into the compartment when he saw Lily.

They both stared at each other, neither one able to move an inch.

She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He had never seen hair such a shade of red… and those eyes… emeralds. Pure emeralds. She had a slight scattering of freckles across her nose, but other than that, her skin was fair and smooth. A small blush was beginning to rise from her neck.

This boy was very cute. His hair was impossibly messy, but the shade of black of a raven's feathers. His eyes… the color of the caramel her mother would make at Christmas time. He was tall and lanky.

"Erm. Hi. Did… were you looking for somewhere to sit? We have room in our compartment. You could… join us… if you want…"

"Thanks… I would lo—"

"Lily! There you are! I have a compartment for us just this way!"

A new boy had come out into the hallway—his hair was greasy, his nose was hooked and large for his face. His eyes were a coal black.

"Sev! There you are. I was looking for you."

She looked back at the lanky boy who had resorted to glaring at the new boy.

"I just invited her to come sit with us in our compartment."

"Oh, well, that's too bad. You see, we're friends, and I've been saving her a spot since I got on the train. Bad luck."

James' eyes flashed. Like hell if he would let this slimy git take away the girl he had just met… a girl… who he was pretty sure he was already in love with.

"Don't be like that, Sev. Thank you…?" Lily questioned, waiting for the boy to say his name.

"James. James Potter." He held out his hand. Lily took it, but instead of shaking, James brought her hand to his mouth and gave her knuckles a kiss as he stared into her eyes.

"Perhaps another time, Miss…?"

"Evans. Lily Evans." Lily blushed, gently taking her hand away and fiddling with her hands in front of her.

The boy, Sev, watched all of this with a growing hatred rising in his chest.

"Well, Potter. Good riddance. Come on, Lily." Sev took her hand and lead her away. Lily looked back at James and smiled.

James smiled back, but when Lily turned away he glared, taking out his wand and shouted a jinx he had learned from his father straight at Sev's back.

"_Tarantellegra!"_

Suddenly, Sev let go of Lily's hand and began to dance uncontrollably. His dark eyes sought James' and he glared, reaching for his own wand. Lily looked horrorstruck. Pulling out her wand, she yelled "Finite incantantum!" and Sev stopped dancing. She threw a questioning and sad look towards James and shook her head subtly. James stood, completely awestruck at the magic this girl had just used. She must have read ahead already in her school texts.

_Wow. Now I _know_ I'm in love with her._

He gazed after them as Sev and Lily walked into a compartment. He heard the door shut, and turned to go back into his own.

* * *

"Stupid prick."

"Sev… don't. It was all just a bit of fun."

"He's a right bully, Lily. Don't be friends with him."

Lily's eyes flashed.

"Don't tell me who I can and can't be friends with, Sev. Don't worry. You're my best friend. Nothing will change that. Not even some kid in the hall who got a bit defensive."

Lily looked out the window. What that kid, James, had done… it was completely uncalled for.

Yet, she couldn't help thinking about the warmth in his caramel gaze as his lips had touched her hand. Lily felt herself blushing again.

She had felt something back there. He seemed absolutely irresistible. But, she was rather immovable when it came to her beliefs and friends. If Sev didn't like him, she would try not to as well. That's what friends did, right?

_The irresistible force met the immoveable object…_

_Bangin' bangin' bangin' bangin' together…_

* * *

**AN**

**And here is the prologue to my new Lily x James Chapter fic! I hope you enjoy it! R&R if you wish!**


End file.
